Korrasami - Side Effects
by MattHunX
Summary: Book 3 Crack-fic. Not part of my faux-flashbacks or any of my stories, just something I thought of. Takes place during their stay in Zaofu, after Zaheer and Co. attacks them and tries to kidnap Korra. She is given an anti-toxin and it has some side-effects the next morning.


**Korrasami – Side Effects**

**Author's note**: Book 3 Crack-fic. Not part of my faux-flashbacks or any of my stories, just something I thought of. Takes place during their stay in Zaofu, after Zaheer and Co. attacks them and tries to kidnap Korra. She is given an anti-toxin and it has some side-effects the next morning.

The morning sun peeked from between the mountains over the city of Zaofu. Looking at the beauty of it, reflecting off of the impressive metal architecture, decieved only those who were not from the city or have not been present at the unprecedented attack last night that left a smoldering crater in the middle of a square, scarring part of the city. It destroyed any illusions the inhabitants had about safety, making for a rude wake-up call for its founders and leaders, in particular. They planned on interrogating every guard on the suspicion of betrayal at Korra's suggestion, who had been recovering since the kidnapping attempt on her the previous night. The antidote given to her countered the effect of the paralyzing agent that was inside the shirshu toxin used to disable her, but she still needed rest, like everyone. Suyin had doubled the guards all around the city and posted even more to watch Korra's room in case any more attempts on her person were made. Her advisor cautioned them they may be certain side-effects from the antitode that was given to her, but reassured them there was nothing to be concerned about. A couple of guards stood around as Lin and Mako canvassed the area, looking for clues where Zaheer and his group made their stand, before they were forced to retreat. Bolin followed them around with Pabu and Asami joined them after checking on Korra, running into Suyin and Aiwei, on the way. All of them were standing in a circle, discussing matters, when they spotted Korra, lazily dragging herself towards them, her eyes barely open, still half asleep.

"Uh...what are the side-effects of that antitode, again?" Mako asked Aiwei, uneasily.

"Sleepiness, as you can see. The person may also turn..." he paused as Korra walked up to them and hugged Asami from behind. "Overly affectionate." he finished.

"Mmm...morning." Korra murmured, burying her face in Asami's hair, inhaling deeply.

"Um...morning." Asami replied with a nervous smile, surprised by their proxomity and watched as Korra moved to hug an equally nervous and amused Suyin, then punched Bolin and Lin in the arm...affectionately. The latter was the most surprised, even though she had a heads-up. She was debating whether the girl would hug her or punch her, like she did Bolin and immediately got her answer, when Korra swung at her. Mako was left out of the greeting.

"Who wants to kick some airbender butt!?" Korra roared and everyone stared at her with uncertainty.

"Uh...we're here to recruit airbenders. Not beat 'em up." Mako told her carefully.

"What'id I say?" Korra mumbled, getting slightly irritated.

"Maybe you should go back to bed, before someone gets hurt!" Mako told her sternly and Korra narrowed her eyes, stepping closer to him.

"I don't like your face!" she told him, while sticking her own into his.

Mako raised a brow, giving her a strange, slightly offended look. Asami tried to calm Korra, gently putting a hand on her shoulder and took hold of her arm with the other.

"Korra, come on! I'll make you some hot tea and you can sleep some more. You're gonna feel even better, I promise." Asami did not want to tell her to calm down or that it would make her feel fine, because telling those things to a person who thinks they are completely well and completely calm will only upset them, even if they are not under the influence of something, but especially so when they are.

"Mmm...you're nice." Korra purred as she latched onto Asami and the latter blushed slightly. "Not like that jerk!" Korra suddenly raised her voice and looked towards Mako's general direction, squinting as her vision was still hazy. "There he is!" she exclaimed as she pointed at him, like he was far away, then stumbled from a sudden dizzines. Asami steadied her and started leading her further away, whispering to her soothingly as the others looked on with a mix of worry and amusement at the way Korra was acting around Asami, while snubbing Mako.

"Easy, now. Nice and slow." Asami told her and Korra buried her face in her hair, again as they walked.

"You smell nice!" They heard Korra say and she kept sniffing Asami's hair.

"Uh...thanks!" Asami replied, nervously. "I-It's my shampoo." she commented, stuttering a bit as Korra pressed against her.

"Hmm...can I try it?" Korra asked excitedly, but it came off as drousy muttering.

"Sure." Asami replied.

The rest of them watched and listened as the two got back into the building, looking at one other with only their eyes moving.

"Korra seems to have something against you." Suyin said to Mako, who looked awkwardly at her, before averting his eyes.

"Oh, they broke up a few weeks ago." Bolin stated. Like it was perfectly normal to share such things.

"Bolin!" Mako exclaimed, embarrassed

"Sorry, bro!" Bolin told him. "Korra seemed cool about it. I mean, she and Asami totally have it in for you. But, they're not upset or anything." he commented and Mako groaned.

"What about Asami?" Suyin was curious.

"Oh, Mako used to date her, too. They had this, like, triangle..." Bolin explained and Mako slapped his own forehead.

"Oh! Sorry! My bad, again." Bolin said, sheepishly.

"Well, it seems they have bonded over it. Or perhaps despite it. That rarely happens. You should feel lucky." Suyin told Mako with a sympathetic, but clearly amused smile.

"Lucky to be in one piece." Lin commented. "If those two ever joined forces..." she tailed it off and they all had to admit the thought of them ganging up on anyone was certainly as interesting as it was terrifying.

**Author's note**: Okay...this actually could have been in the episode. Safe for kids and all that.


End file.
